


Forgetfulness

by orphan_account



Category: Green Day
Genre: Fluff, Jeff is forgetful and ruins the moment as per usual, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He knew he had forgotten something.





	Forgetfulness

When Jason woke up, it was nearly twelve in the afternoon. Through the gaps in the window shades, he could see the sun high in the sky, shielded slightly by the silvery clouds of December. It was snowy and cold outside, but the bed he laid in was cozy, kept warm by the heat of two bodies. He stretched, rolling over to look at the man beside him.

Jeff was huddled down into the bedsheets. He had the blanket pulled up and bunched around his face, his hair stuck up in all different directions. Jason smiled, softly smoothing the rogue strands down and tracing his hairline with his thumb.

Jeff stirred. He opened his eyes, blinked a couple times, and smiled back at the other man.

"Good morning."

"'Morning, beautiful," Jeff mumbled. He threw his arm around Jason's waist and pulled him closer to lay his head on his bare chest. His hair was soft against Jason's fingers, and he trailed them down to thumb a patch of paling purple bruises on his collarbone. Jeff made a content noise and let his eyes shut again.

"So I was thinking," he said, slow and meticulous, like he'd really thought it over. "A spring wedding, yeah? Or... or maybe fall? I don't want it to be too cold, though. I wanted to have the reception outside... unless you don't want to have it outside. That's okay too..."

Jason laughed. "What? Jeff, we're not even engaged."

"What?" Jeff looked up at him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I think you dreamed it." Jason giggled, a light blush gracing his face. He found it terribly cute that Jeff had dreamed of proposing to him.

But Jeff still looked confused. Slowly, a look of realization dawned in his eyes.

"Shit... I knew I forgot something last night."

"Wait... what?"

Jason sat up as Jeff reached into the top drawer of the nightstand, then sat back on the bed with a little black box in his hands.

"Yeah... I know I ruined the moment, but..." He opened the box to reveal a small silver ring. "Will you marry me?"

Of all the different ways Jason had imagined this moment happening, this had never been one of them. It wasn't extravagant, or even romantic, but he still felt the tears welling in his eyes because, well, this was definitely Jeff.

"Yes. Of course, yes, oh my God..." 

Jason fell on him and embraced him tighter than he ever had, face buried in his shoulder. The momentum knocked the two of them off balance and they fell back onto the pillows, tangled in bedsheets and joyful laughter.

Jeff slipped the ring onto his boyfriend's - his _fiancé's_ \- finger and kissed him hard, smiling against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, more watika. It's about time, amiright?


End file.
